


Police Sirens

by Accel



Series: Heart to Heart [1]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckerd covered his face with his hands.</p><p>“Come on, don’t be shy,” Power Joe cackled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Sirens

 Deckerd covered his face with his hands.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Power Joe cackled. “It’s a lovely spike! Look at the little lights on the sides…”

“Why is it flashing like emergency vehicle lighting,” Deckerd said in a strangled voice.

Power Joe squinted at the top of Deckerd’s spike. It was made of a transparent red material, and inside was a rotating light. It _did_ look like the kind of light you’d see on top of a police car. “I…don’t know. It was Toudou who designed our spikes, wasn’t it? We can go ask him, or go look at the blueprints…”

Power Joe curiously prodded the tip of the spike with his finger. Deckerd squeaked at the sensation, and quickly whipped his hands away from his face to see what Power Joe was doing. “Huh, that made it stop flashing,” Power Joe said. The light was still on, however, glowing a steady red. Power Joe went to touch the spike again, but Deckerd grabbed his hand.

“Power Joe…!” Deckerd said. It sounded like his vocaliser was on the verge of breaking.

“Oh, sorry, uh—” Power Joe attempted to pull back his hand, but Deckerd tightened his grip.

“No, I…I want to keep going,” Deckerd said. He looked incredibly nervous, but determined.

Power Joe gently cupped Deckerd’s face with his other hand. “Tell me to stop, and I will,” Power Joe said. Deckerd nodded. Power Joe kissed him briefly, and then loosely curled his hand around Deckerd’s spike, thumb gently rubbing the tip.

“Where should I touch?” Power Joe murmured.

“The tip is…very sensitive,” Deckerd said, his words slightly distorted by static.

Power Joe stroked Deckerd’s spike, giving attention to the transparent tip. Going by the sounds Deckerd was making, he especially liked firm, steady strokes. Power Joe wanted to press his mouth against the heated, now dripping spike, but he knew Deckerd wouldn’t be prepared for that. Maybe next time.

Deckerd’s cooling fans were roaring, and Power Joe couldn’t resist pressing their lips together in a long, hard kiss. A crackly screech came from Deckerd’s vocaliser, and he was overloading. He slumped against Power Joe for a few seconds as his systems stabilised.

“Did you like that?” Power Joe said, grinning.

Deckerd nodded ponderously and said, “Yes, I did.”

After a minute, which Power Joe spent listening to the humming of Deckerd’s systems, a small smile appeared on Deckerd’s face. “I’d like to do that again,” he said.

“I can invite the others, if you want,” Power Joe said, smirking. Deckerd thought about McCrane kissing him very carefully and precisely, and Dumpson pressed against his back. He shivered.

“I would very much like that.”

 


End file.
